Aftermath
by SakuraLilies
Summary: Hinata/Itachi pt.3


_Summary: Third part to the Itachi/Hinata "saga" 'What Do You See In Me' and More Than You'_

_(I haven't done this in awhile so please go easy on me again)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto_

**Only Exception**__

_Hi I'm back! I'm trying to make this like the whole Twilight saga but instead it's the Itachi/Hinata saga!_

_He had purposely closed the door so he wouldn't know what he was going to do to __his__ sunflower._

_If he wasn't so dead-set on finding Hinata, he would've been trying to find that traitor Deidara and make him pay for trying to steal his __fiancé__ from under his nose. It didn't matter now, they both had lost her._

_Itachi bowed his head as he sluggishly made his way to the Land of Earth or better known as Iwagakure. If she wasn't here, he would give up and disregard ever having feelings for her altogether._

_She just __had__ to be in Iwagakure._

**Chapter 1**

She could feel him slipping through her fingertips.

Grasping his arm forcefully, she tugging him out of his pacing trance. His lone blue eye held hatred, his full lips drawn in a scowl. Her grey eyes smoldered his lone azure eye as she silently pondered over his anger. It had been exactly two months, ten days, and six hours since she had last seen Deidara.

He had ruined her engagement.

Her life.

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, recoiling as he snatched his arm from her slackened hold. He had every right to be upset. She was the reason he had no home. He was band from the Akatsuki's because of the beautiful woman standing before him. Who know beauty could cost a man his life of luxury. His hands were deeply pocketed, drinking in the sight of her beauty. From her milky slender legs to her deliciously curved hips, his gaze trailing to the swell of her breasts to angelic face. Itachi had a damn good reason for loving this woman.

His brow twitched, remembering what Itachi had told him before escorting him off the hideaway. Backing away from Hinata, he began shaking his head as his fingers raked through his blond mane. All this was because of that stupid wench.

Gorgeous wench…

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit wench so cut it out. If Itachi finds you here with me-"

"What? It's not like I ran away here with you."

"That's not the point," Deidara took another step back. "The point is that we both are here now. Itachi isn't too fond of me at the moment and being here with you will only break his heart even more."

Hinata pulled her gaze from his, her arms wrapped securely around herself. Worrying over her lower lip, her mind began reeling back to the eldest Uchiha. For a long time she had refused to let herself think of him even though she missed him terribly.

"Deidara…I need to go back."

Her gaze held his as she took small steps to close the gap between them. She had to go back.

She missed Itachi dearly.

Exhaling slowly, Deidara forced himself not to grab her, crouching to retrieve his forgotten bag. His gaze swept over her shapely frame once more, almost remorseful of his promise to Itachi. The eldest Uchiha didn't deserve her, Deidara tried to reason with himself, his bag slumping to the ground. His free hand reached out, the pads of his long fingers grazing her flesh. She jolted beneath his touch, her heart fluttering as she tried to swallow the large bile lodged in her throat.

What was he doing?

Hadn't he said she belonged solely to Itachi?

His thumb smeared over her parted lips, his neck craning as his teeth skimmed over her delicate jaw line. She was intoxicating, and he was suffocating. This was his chance to make her his without any interruptions and he wasn't going to let this beautiful opportunity slip away. His tongue slipped from his parted mouth, tasting her as his hand held her face in place.

"Deida—"

A moan penetrated what she was going to say, seizing his blond tresses as his lips nipped at the sensitive flesh of her neck. His large hands grasped her waist, hauling her to his lean frame. She could feel the imprint of his large member pressing against her sex, her knees buckling as his hips slowly ground against hers. She chewed her lip to refrain from releasing another groan, her hands shakily trying to push him away.

This was wrong.

But they had come too far to stop now.

His mouth sought out hers, her hands grasping his shirt tightly as she pulled him flush against her. As bad as this was, she didn't want this delicious sensation to end. His tongue tapped against her closed lips, begging for entrance as his arms encircled her tiny frame. Her stomach began tossing, feeling his cool fingers along her heated flesh as he began pulling her shirt upward. The friction of him grinding his hardened member made her gasp out, his tongue plunging into her warm cavern.

His hands cupped her luscious rear end, the pads of his fingers kneading the soft mounds as he tried to fix his arousal. She tasted so sweet; he wanted more. His teeth sank onto her bottom lip as his half lidded eye watched her expression. Her flushed face aroused him, her light squeals making him think dirty thoughts.

He wanted more.

His hands cascaded down her shapely legs, tugging them to wrap round his lean waist. Snapping from her dazed trace, Hinata pulled away, backing away from him. Her hair was tussled, lips swollen, and eyes glazed with want.

She wanted him.

Her fingers combed through her disarrayed hair, trying to at least make it presentable as she avoided his dead on stare. Her hands brushed over the front of her top, mortified at how perk her nipples had become. Her cheeks reddened, crossing over her ample breasts to drive his heated gaze from her breasts to her face. A smug smirk laced his lips, his fingers curling over her crossed arms as he tugged her in close proximity of him again. Inclining, his mouth enveloped her earlobe, his hand flat against her lower back. She trembled at his caress, her small hands fisting his shirt once more as she encouraged him to continue.

Releasing her lobe, Deidara pressed his face into her neck; his hands slipping pass the elastic of her shorts to grasp her ass through her laced underwear. She tried again to free herself from his capture, failing yet again as he softly bit her neck.

"I want you Hinata."

Those words haunted her, regaining the strength to push him off her completely. Hinata snapped her eyes shut, forcing down the bile that clogged her throat as she tried to straighten her clothes.

Now where had she heard that before?

_Itachi licked his lips, her taste still lingering along his lips. She tasted exactly how he imagined she would taste, sweet with a bit of a bitter tang._

_"Hinata, I want you."_

Uchiha Itachi.

Her heart began beating painfully in her chest, feeling as if she had cheated on the man she loved. Theoretically she had cheated on him, almost sharing something with Deidara that she had only shared with the crude Uchiha. Her mauve eyes slowly rose, freezing at the sight behind the ex Akatsuki. Her knees felt weak, clutching his forearms as she tried to steady herself. Was she hallucinating?

"Deidara."

Gazing up to the blond ex bomber, she could tell he already knew what she was going to say. His enlarged member shriveling up as his predatorily instincts took over, His brows creasing as he released her. He knew it was going to be a matter of time before he had to see the man who had kicked him out of his only home. The blood in his body ran cold as his lone cobalt eye gazed on in bewilderment at the man approaching them.

He still looked the same, save for the light stubbles of hair sprinkling his strong jaw, those piercing crimson eyes bleeding rage. Deidara could feel his life dwindling down, his gaze switching back to the frozen Hyuga. Her expression had changed drastically from when he had first seen her. Her face glowed as a tempting smile marred her pretty mouth, her eyes holding hope in their depths as the man finally approached them.

"Itachi," Deidara made sure his fear was covered, standing tall against the composed Uchiha. "Why are you here?"

The sullen Uchiha said nothing, his blank stare set on Hinata as he strode over to her. She could feel her heart beat speed up, closing her eyes as he stood before her, his tanned hands grabbing her upper arms. He forced her to open her eyes, seeing the pain in their depths.

She had caused that pain.

Jerking her had down; she averted her gaze as her cheeks flushed with remorse. Had she really made him come all the way to the Land of Earth just to find her being molested by Deidara? Her lips parted, wanting so badly to make an excuse, her eyes widening as he cupped the back of her head, bringing her head to lie against his broad chest.

His lips were near her ear, his fingers running through her shoulder length hair. Wasn't he upset with her? Her fingers wove into his cloak, her nose inhaling his masculine scent.

"Come back with me…come home."

Those simple words hooked her, her head tilting back as she held his gaze. A boyish grin laced his mouth as his eyes showered her with love that they had been missing out on for months. Her cheeks flushed, her arms wrapped round his neck as she pushed his head down for a kiss.

He leaned in, anticipating the sweet taste of her lips as he drew her into him.

"As long as she's alive, I'll keep coming back for her. You don't deserve her, bastard."

Deidara grumbled out, reaching for his bag as he threw it over his shoulder. He began heading in the direction of the village he had once called home, pausing one last time to gaze fondly at Hinata's soft curves. He had gotten his opportunity to make her his but she didn't want him…well want him in that sense.

It wasn't his time…it would never be.

"Deidara," Said man eyed Itachi as he readjusted his bag on his shoulder. "If you feel that way about my sunflower…I'll accept your challenge."

A smirk resurfaced on his lips, saluting the elder Uchiha as he spun on his heels once more.

"I'm glad we have an understanding Itachi-san"

Hinata watched his retreating back, her arms encircling Itachi's waist as her chin rested against his shoulder. His large hand covered her own, craning his neck to place a chaste kiss to her forehead. A pout teased her lips, upset that she hadn't at least heard an "I missed you" or "I love you" from him yet.

"Itachi—"

"I missed you too. Now let's go home."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .

She found herself watching him as he crouched over some scrolls, his naked back facing her as his teeth clutched a paintbrush. She sat on her knees as she tried to occupy herself with something until he was finished, her hands grasping the bottom of her shirt as she lifted it over her head and tossed it along where his was.

Flushing herself against his back, she tried to urge him to finish his work later, her hands working to relax his tense shoulders. She placed tiny kisses along the nape of his neck, her cheeks reddening at the thought of him inside her again.

He groaned, leaning into her embrace as her hands rubbed over his chest. A hiss escaped his parted lips as her hands brushed over his nipples, his member stirring to life as he nipped at her slender wrist. He loved the fact that she was horny as he was, his hand reaching behind him to graze her naked thighs.

"You're distracting me again."

"Well you're taking too long to finish up some scrolls Kisame could have done for you."

"This is important though."

"More important than me?"

She felt embarrassed that she had actually asked him that, crawling into his lap as he removed the paintbrush from her reach. His dark eyes watched as she worked her way around the bulge growing in his briefs, a chuckle escaping his mouth as her face heated up. She could be simply adorable when she wanted to be sometimes. His hands cupped her face, leaning in for a kiss as she pressed into him.

"Nothing is more important than you. I'll let Kisame finish the scrolls if that's what you really want."

"All I want…is you right now."

He arched a brow, a smug smirk tickling his mouth as he wrapped her legs round his waist, carrying her back to the bed. Gently placing her on their shared bed, he made himself comfortable between her legs, his mouth latching onto hers. His hips began rocking against hers, her back arching as she tried to keep up with his intense grind. He swallowed her moans as her nails dug into his back, her legs gripping his waist tighter.

"Tell me you love me."

His hips halted, his now red eyes gazed down to her as she tried to adjust her bra. Leaning onto his elbows, his nose butted hers as he pressed his lips to her closed eyes. Wasn't it enough that he had taken her back even after she kissed Deidara? He tucked some loose strands behind her ear as he leaned his face into her neck.

"I do love you…I love you more than anything in the world. Now stop stalling this."

He captured her mouth again, his hand cupping her breasts through her laced bra as his other worked at slipping down her underwear. Her hands toyed at the elastic band encasing his hair, slowly tugging it off to free his luscious hair as his head dipped to capture her perk nipple in his mouth. She arched as his teeth bit down gently on her nipple, his tongue soon soothing the pain.

"Tachi-san…oh fuck."

His hand reached in between them to cup her warmth, his finger curling into her warm sheathe as she wailed out in pleasure. His free hand worked at trying to slide his brief off, freeing his entangled member. She writhed beneath him as she rode his hand, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as she came.

"God you're just…beautiful." He muttered against her flesh as he placed kisses along her tummy, his tongue dipping into her belly button as his hands dove beneath her to squeeze her ass. His mouth soon sought out her sex, inhaling her sweet scent as his tongue hesitantly tasted her.

She trembled, her fingers grasping his locks as his tongue darting in and out of her wet folds, her back arching. He nuzzled into her warmth, bringing her over the edge once again.

"Jesus you're so wet...just for me."

She grasped his member, poising it near her entrance as she lifted her legs onto his shoulders. He kissed both ankles, letting her guide his thick member to her hot sheathe. He surged into her with one quick thrust, his thumb rubbing at the sensitive bud of her clitoris as he swallowed her cries. His pace was slow at first, tauntingly pulling out slowly then pounding himself back in. Her small hands clung to the muscles of his legs as she tried to control the rhythm of his thrusts.

"I-I-_Itachi_ _stop_ teasing me…oh _shit_...stop."

As his pace sped up, she tried to catch up with his thrusts, moaning regretfully as he pulled out of her. He stuffed a pillow under her side as he lowered one of her legs, burying himself inside her once again, her face flushing as he began pounding into her.

The thought of using a condom had become a distant memory as he thrust her to climax, his hot seed spilling into her. His body slumped over hers, His arms circling her sweat slicked waist as he spooned her. His tongue darted out to taste her, the deep rumbling of his chuckles warming her insides.

"What's so funny?"

"How red your face would get when you swear at me. I find it erotic."

"Stupid baka." She grumbled out, pulling his arm tightly over her abdomen as her bum pressed into his sex. She could feel his erection stir, almost penetrating her from behind. She turned in his arms; her half lidded mauve eyes gazing fondly up to her lover. They hadn't used protection as they had in the past, her pale skin glowing as she felt his seed inside her.

She wanted more than anything for a little Itachi.


End file.
